


【快新】一次一千円

by SenY



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 34





	【快新】一次一千円

这也许是一件荒唐事。  
就在工藤新一看到那个比他大了整整十轮春秋的男人正在嬉皮笑脸地冲他招手的时候，他就知道——  
他被骗了。

事情的起因有点难以启齿，说来说去，这全都要怪到工藤新一自己头上。这个十五岁的国中三年级的学生，在这个本该积极备考的时间，仗着自己有着一颗聪明的脑袋，所以剩余的时间都被他用来挖掘自己的——  
性取向。  
在工藤新一的前十五年人生中，他都以为自己是一个hell straight guy，根本不存在这种性别问题，结果正是因为最近毕业季步步紧逼，国三的学生们突然陷入了一种紧张又焦灼的状态——不是因为毕业进路的意向问题，而是许许多多自以为是靓仔的中二病未退少年少女还没有来得及追求梦中情人，或者牵牵异性的手，就要背负此等遗憾离开校园，让他们想到这个局面就觉得肉痛。正所谓压抑的越久反弹的也就越厉害，这帮没有得到爱情滋润的男男女女就在如此高压下偷偷寻找自己最后的猎物。  
这时候的工藤新一只是一个富二代罢了，所有人都知道他有一个拿过金色小人奖的推理小说家爸爸，和曾经风靡一时的前名女演员妈妈，仅此而已，但是工藤新一的侦探之魂还没有完完全全地显现世间，他还没有在那天空中的囚笼里解决人生中最初的案件，所以在其他人眼中的工藤新一更像一个纨绔子弟，只有与他亲近的人才知道他本身只是一个活泼开朗，善良正义，却又会对着满鞋柜的情书窃笑，细数着“这次收到的情书比上次又多了两封”的男孩。

在这样的气氛熏陶下，少年少女们多少都有点春心萌动、蠢蠢欲动。旁人眼中的多金男孩光是这段时间就收到了许许多多的情书，比之前收到的加起来还要多，他也乐得在青梅的视线中秀出那些贴着爱心贴纸的信封，美其名曰“魅力指数”。当然，他的青梅只会用和往日那样与他互损的口吻说：“欸——既然这么有能耐，那就请我们魅力指数无限大的工藤新一君主动点，别辜负别人的一片好心啊——”  
之前毛利兰不会用让工藤新一主动和别人交往作为揶揄的筹码，只不过这次的工藤新一实在是有点儿得瑟过头了，才让女孩儿一气之下就抛出这种要求，但没想到这句话竟然像一根刺，直接扎进了工藤新一的心坎里。  
工藤新一只是稍微设想了一下自己和其他女孩走在一起的场景，就不由得使劲摇头，同时他瞪大了双眼，一种从未考虑过的可能性就此浮上水面，打翻了他以往的理性，他的大脑像是失轨的火车，直冲进无休止的深渊——

于是所有人眼中的好好学生工藤新一，第一次在狐朋狗友的邀请下，和同班的几个男生跑到其中一人的家中去欣赏他们好不容易淘到的片子。拿着来之不易的胜利品的少年咧着嘴笑道：“这可是最近未被发现的新秀……但是她无论是外貌，还是技巧……”说到这儿，他不怀好意地顿了顿，眼神变得深邃，脑海里已经自动补充出了各种各样香艳的画面，然后压低了声音说道，“你们懂的……”  
在周围人的窃喜声中，工藤新一吞了吞口水，脸上也不免有些燥热。这是他第一次看这些东西，无论如何都多少有点害羞，肯定要提前做些心理准备，但是他又没有其他看上去身经百战的少年那样富有兴致，好像还只是一个躺在沙滩椅上，瞄到不远处穿着泳衣，看着那有着火辣身材的美女而为之脸红的纯情人。

真的到了那个周末，这几个男孩都早早来到了同伴的家中，拉上窗帘，开始读取光盘。很快，屏幕上就出现了一个极富魅力的女性，她长得就像一个大众女神，身材适中，没有太肉也没有太瘦，特别是那双透着欲望的眼，在几秒钟内就俘获了在场所有男性的心——除了工藤新一。  
他坐在最后面，意外的平静，随着视频的发展，已经有少年忍不住沸腾的血液直冲下腹的紧绷感，偷偷用手开始纾解，这一方小小的空间里，除去视频里的吟哦，还剩下少年人们止不住的喘息，身体没有任何反应的工藤新一坐在这里就像是个局外人。  
终于有人忍不住了，决定去厕所稍加释放，他站起身往后面走去，掠过坐在最后的工藤新一，诧异地看着他神色平常，没有丝毫反应，又不忍心出声询问打扰到其他人的兴致，而且他自己还憋着没弄出来呢，所以只是怀着满头的雾水走了出去，没有余力去多想。工藤新一坐在那儿，觉得无所适从，过了几分钟后，他也悄悄地离开了房间。

工藤新一走在街上，天已经转黑了，在这片黑夜中，那个“从未考虑过的可能性”愈渐明朗，令他不得不去重视这个问题……他强迫自己回忆起刚刚眼前的一幕幕，却发现自己的确对此不感兴趣，异性的身体在他眼中不过是会动的肉块，他看着画面中的运动，就像是打量着一对交媾的野生动物。  
——不过，倒是另外一个没有露脸的同性躯体，倒是让他隐隐有些口干舌燥……  
想到这儿，工藤新一停下了脚步。他抬头望天，去看那一轮圆月，心中百感交集，那是说不出的复杂。旁边商厦上的LED屏幕正在放着最近一个二十五岁的魔术界新秀的CM，似乎是一支男士香水的广告，魔术师在洁白的画面里露出一双勾人心魂的眼，霎时，周围便传来了阵阵尖叫与欢呼。不知道是不是因为得知了这个不为人知的秘密后的自己会给自己下达某种心理暗示，工藤新一觉得这个屏幕上的男性似乎也能够让他像周围的路人一样，变得万分动心。  
十五载人生，或许他不得不承认，自己其实是个……弯的。  
但是他又不想那么快就承认。

明白了这一切后，工藤新一决定要做点什么来挽救一下当下的局面。仅仅是一段视频还不能够说明什么问题，或许只是风格不是自己的口味呢？于是在那些少年人略带探究意味的眼神中，他腆着脸，硬着头皮借了几张光盘，什么类型的都有。他躲在自己的房间里从早看到晚，眼白都溢出丝丝血丝，结果发现自己根本就不为所动。视频的主题都是各种各样的女性——这没办法，毕竟是男性向的片子，所以他没办法，或者鲜少才能看到片中男方的正脸，但是不同类型的男性躯体却能在一定程度上吸引他的视线。  
为什么会这样。  
怎么会这样。  
工藤新一想不明白了，毋庸置疑，这对他而言多少有点打击，毕竟这归根到底都不是一个主流的性向。但是他对自己还抱有着一丝妄想，趁着有空的时间，他在网上搜索了相关的东西，发现这个群体的数量比他自己想象的还要大一些，而且拥有对应的场所——比如gay吧。都说实践出真知，工藤新一决定自己应该找个时间到屏幕上显示的这家著名的酒吧里去一趟，说不定去了以后一切问题都能迎刃而解。  
他抬头看向旁边的等身镜，觉得自己虽然只有十五岁，但是人靠衣装，换一副扮相说不定能让他多少装一回二十岁的青年人——周末时穿着蓝西装，打着红色领结的工藤新一如此想着。

工藤新一已经打听好了许多，这家酒吧以风气开放出名，并不是指肉体交易上的开放， 而是指精神交流……它也并非传统意义上的酒吧，不乏有一些对自己性取向懵懂的少年难以向其他人开口诉说内心的苦闷，从而会来这里寻求帮助，所以也不怎么查每一个访客的身份证件。  
不过已然刻进工藤新一骨子里的骄傲也不允许他以一副懵懂的少年郎的模样委屈巴巴地找人诉苦，怎么着也要稍微装腔作势一下。  
他轻咳一声，最后整理了一下着装，看时间已经过了傍晚六点，也是时候出发了。

这也并不是一个很难找的地方，它就坐落在繁华都市的中心，而且并不是工藤新一想象的那样，里头是清一色的男性，也有很多的女性……因为一般人并不知道这间酒吧的本来的性质，除非像工藤新一这样的有心人会私下做做功课，不然也不了解这么多。  
他表面从容地拨开舞动在一块儿的人群，轻巧地走上吧台，然后要了一杯橙汁——竟然要一千円，的确是酒吧里会有的价格。直到坐在这儿了以后他才想起来，自己来是来了——  
但来了以后呢？  
实践出真知……他想要的，是什么样的“实践”？  
工藤新一为自己难得的没准备哽到了。

好吧，但是既然来都来了，总不能就这样打道回府吧。工藤新一就这样一个人安安静静地坐在吧台上，静悄悄地观察着厅内混在一起的成年人。和他年岁差不多的少年其实很少，估摸着也没有几个十五岁的男生会大胆到这个年龄就来混这种场所。  
工藤新一不自知自己坐在上面就像一个未入凡尘的圣子，饶是在这样风评还不错的地方，也不由得有藏身黑暗角落的，怀有恶劣之心的人，带着欲望去看他外表展露出来的干干净净的模样，然后动了不该有的心思。他们互相使了个眼色，其中一个身形高挑的男人点了点头，露出一个不怀好意的笑容，然后携酒而来。

“你好……”  
长相俊美且身形纤长的男人冲工藤新一打了声招呼，他看上去保养得很好，也许只有二十岁出头。  
工藤新一对这个场所的陌生人不自觉地多了一点警惕心，冷道：“你好。”  
男人看了看工藤新一杯里的橙汁，然后笑着说：“能不能请你喝一杯？”  
“不用……我……”工藤新一差一点就要说出自己是个未成年的事实，但是他没忘记自己目前要伪装的身份是“一个刚刚满二十岁的成年人”，所以硬生生地刹住了车，打断自己本想要吐出的解释，拐了个弯，说，“我不擅长喝酒。”  
“是吗。”男人看上去对此不以为意，他轻车熟路地坐在了工藤新一的身边，故意制造出暧昧的氛围，仿佛他们是一对来找乐子的情侣，“你看上去很年轻。”  
“对，我刚满二十。”  
“那你更应该体验一下不一样的人生，我是指，二十岁到了，这意味着你可以合法喝酒了。”不等工藤新一的拒绝，男人对着吧台的调酒师说道，“来吧，给我们刚成年的年轻人调一杯你最拿手的东西吧。”说完，还不忘记给调酒师一个wink。  
调酒师会意地点了点头，但是一旁的工藤新一却有些慌张，他实际上是个未成年，还不能饮酒，这是违法的。所以他开始推脱，说自己不会喝酒，最后的最后咬牙切齿道：“其实我是一杯倒。”这下这个陌生的男人终于不再把他逼得那么紧，他看了眼工藤新一喝到见底的橙汁，然后说道：“那就再来杯橙汁，这下你总不能再拒绝了吧。”  
“好吧……”  
工藤新一答道。

男子自称是心理咨询师，他说他一眼就看出来了工藤新一的烦恼。工藤新一虽然是个头脑聪慧的侦探，但是这一次也是他有秘密在先，怀着满心的忐忑，也就不由得把自己放在一个较低的位置，最初的那点警惕心坍塌得一塌糊涂，所以并没有察觉到什么端倪。  
男子好像并不是第一次帮像侦探这样“误入歧途”的羔羊排解心中苦闷了，工藤新一边小口抿着橙汁边听男子对性取向的侃侃而谈，听到那么多和他一样的少年因为性向和主流不同而深陷痛苦，最终也许获得救赎，也许又落得一个悲惨结局，不免为这些不同的人生感慨万千。男子是个很会讲故事的人，饶是工藤新一这样从小博览群书的人都不由自主地陷进了对方蹦出的一个又一个的故事里。  
“所以，性向是什么不重要，最重要的是这也是属于你自己的一部分。”男子说道，“要敢于去接纳这种特点，它说不定会成为你身上最突出的那个闪光点。”  
“啊……对……”工藤新一从刚刚开始就不断感受到一丝困意，到了现在更有泛滥成灾的趋势。他的脑袋晕乎乎的，而且全身都在发热，腾不出多余的精力去思考自己身上究竟发生了什么，又不好意思打扰对方的好意，迷迷糊糊地听着男子的心灵鸡汤，觉得说得都还挺不错的。

“当然——”  
男子看着上下眼皮不断打架，仿佛下一秒就会断线的工藤新一，露出了野兽捕食前胜券在握的狰狞微笑，他伸出手，抚上工藤新一的脸，毫不意外地触到了滚烫的皮肤。年轻少年吐出的气都是热的，好像在温婉地暗示着什么，渴求着什么，但是那红唇白齿又紧咬着，他不甘愿堕落，只好用最后一丝理智强撑着，不让自己说出什么一旦脱出口就会让事情变得一发不可收拾的话来。  
最后，男子一只手扶着工藤新一的肩膀，另一只手从裤兜里掏出隔壁街道的酒店的房卡，轻吐道。  
“为了让你更好地了解到……成为这类群体以后，身体能够有多舒服……”  
他的嘴角都忍不住咧到耳后根去了。  
“我会手把手教你的……”  
这个少年的第一次，一定非常美味吧？  
他说他是心理咨询师，其实这并不假。他一眼就看出来少年根本不是什么刚满二十岁的成年人，也许是高中生？甚至更小一些，是国中生？少年的谎言相当劣质，在老练的成年人面前不堪一击。少年纯洁的像纸一般，像不可被玷污的圣子一般，在这偌大的酒池里，只需一眼，就勾走了他的所有心魂。  
所以他有把握在这里拿下这个懵懵懂懂，第一次踏进这个世界的大门的年轻人。  
即便自己已经身经百战，但是男子看到眼前这副从未品尝过的清秀模样，自己也不免口干舌燥起来，他舔了舔嘴唇，想要把完全昏睡过去的少年抱起来……

“不好意思。”  
不知道从什么地方蹿出了另外一个男人，声音像是醇厚的酒液，散发着芬芳和不容忽视的烈性。他一把揽过工藤新一的肩膀，让少年倒进自己的怀里，又不着痕迹地挪开了男子不怀好意的手。  
“请问您有什么事吗？”  
他戴着黑色的帽子，帽檐压得很低，一时之间看不清表情，但是心理咨询师却闻到了一种属于另一种野兽的味道，又有点像暴风雨来临前的潮腥味，在看似波澜不惊的语气当中，他已经嗅到了隐隐的怒气。  
突然出现男人的维系着表面上的和蔼，继续说道。

“如果没有事的话……”他顿了顿，“那我就带我的男朋友回去了。”  
他特地在“我的”这个字样上咬出重音。  
“感谢你的照顾。”

一夜很快。  
工藤新一挣扎着睁开了眼，入眼的并不是自己熟悉的洁白的房间天花板，而是带着不知名装饰的墙纸。他还没有缓过神来，但是不知道为什么自己全身就像是被拆卸过一样泛着疼痛，像脑神经传递着钝疼的信号。  
他慢慢地坐起身，身上盖着的丝绒被便随着身体的角度变化从身上一点点滑落下来。他这时候才悠悠察觉到，自己身上竟然未着寸缕。他几乎在瞬时间就僵硬了身体，脑袋卡顿似的，一点点低下头，又卡顿地掀开被子的一角……  
这他妈的不是他的内裤。

这下子工藤新一完全清醒了，耳边还传来平稳的呼吸声，这让他的面部表情管理彻底失控，他满脸阴翳的转头看去，和他同床共枕的是一个完全没接触过的男人。  
他的脑海里迅速回忆起昨晚到底发生了什么：他去了那家出名的gay吧；接着一个自称是心理咨询师的家伙走过来，和他攀谈起来；紧接着自己就突然感受到了浓郁的困意……哦！工藤新一终于想到了，在心里暗骂道，那杯该死的橙汁！  
然后呢？工藤新一又转过头去看还在熟睡的男人，这副面孔和昨天的心理咨询师完全不一样，男人长得俊朗，他能够想象，若是对方睁开眼，定会露出有着能够和太阳相比肩的开朗笑意。  
但是他又是为什么会和这个男人睡在一块儿，而不是那个心理咨询师？

工藤新一抱头苦想，拼命从自己模糊的记忆里搜刮出有用的信息。他记得心理咨询师对他说“性向是什么不重要，最重要的是这也是属于你自己的一部分”，接下来的话他听的断断续续的，但是有一只手触碰了他的脸，昨晚他的身体像是在烧，对比之下对方的手简直凉的不可思议，让他想要发出舒服的喟叹，但是这个时候自己的本能已经拉起了警报，察觉到了心理咨询师的不对劲，所以他强撑着，没有从喉头里挤出任何一丝声音。  
然后……然后……

——“我会手把手教你的……”  
——“请问您有什么事吗？”  
是了，他的身体突然被人半揽进怀里。那个人不知道是从什么地方冒出来的，和心理咨询师打完招呼后又把他抱走了。但是他的身体热度只增不减，除此之外就是有什么地方好像堵住了似的，想要纾解，所以他趴在那个人的背上，止不住地哼哼。说来也奇怪，明明他上一秒对着心理咨询师还拼命咬着自己的嘴唇不啃泄出一丝声音，结果下一秒他就能那么坦率的在另一个陌生人的背上毫无形象的嘤咛。  
……甚至蹭蹭。  
那是一个羞耻的地方。

想到这儿，工藤新一的脸就涨红，头顶晕出蒸汽。他手脚麻利且轻巧地翻身下床，想要寻找自己的衣物，然后逃离这里。醒来以后发现自己来到了陌生的房间，旁边睡着一个陌生的男人什么的实在是太过刺激，哪怕身临犯罪现场都没有那么心跳……所以他现在其实远没有表面上看上去的那么冷静。而且昨晚接下来发生的事情在他的脑海中就真的完全断片了，他一点儿都想不起来。  
他的衣服散在了房间的地板各处，乍一看这个场面还真的有点像他之前借来看的片里的暧昧场景，一般有了这样的画面后就是要直奔主题了。但是他看的这些都是男的和女的，男的和男的之间要怎么搞？他真的不知道。工藤新一用冰凉的手指摸了摸耳垂，又搓揉了一把因为害羞而变得滚烫的脸颊，头一次那么的不知所措。  
工藤新一终于捡完了他的蓝色西装、白色内衬、红色领结以及一双袜子，结果他还是没有找到他本来的内裤，在房间里转了好几圈了还是没看见，他只好先把衣服穿好，急匆匆地走出房门，打算回家，现在他的脑袋简直如同一团乱麻。  
走廊旁边就是盥洗室，工藤新一猛地用余光瞥见了熟悉的黑色，他走进去，看见装着脏衣服的篮子里装着他失踪已久的内裤，但是上面有着某种液体凝固后的痕迹。

“轰”的一下，工藤新一的脑袋彻底炸了。

工藤新一胡乱地把内裤收进包里然后打了个计程车立刻回了家，他还没来得及想好怎么和那个男人联系以备后续的交易就火急火燎地走了。他的大脑一片空白，他不知道自己昨晚是不是和那个陌生男人搞了，但是现在他的脑子里也只剩下了这个问题：“昨天晚上到底发生了什么。”  
让人身体发热，口干舌燥的药物、沾着凝固液体的内裤、未着寸缕的身体、两个人都是gay吧客人……真的很难让人不往那个方向去想。工藤新一咬紧嘴唇思索着，他想要回忆昨晚，脑海里便挤牙膏似的一点点往外蹦零碎的场景。  
他记得他被背回陌生的床上，然后身体被另外一双手抚摸着，那双手脱去了他的衣物，紧接着游走到下面，带给了他灭顶且持久的快感，全身的燥热因此而缓慢平息。  
工藤新一捂住了脸，他的身体已经牢牢记得了这份舒爽，哪怕在这样记忆不清的情况下还能够一点点唤醒他沉睡的欲望。此时他只能对着那条肮脏的短裤欲哭无泪……这算什么？他是被强了吗？  
他需不需要把内裤作为证物提交到警署去做个DNA检测？好让那个男人乖乖就范？  
可是他又咬紧了后槽牙，因为他还隐隐约约记得，这份快感最先是他渴求的，是他主动的，他愿意的，那个男人似乎犹豫过，被雾蒙住的不真切的表情里透出的是满满的苦恼和无奈的气息。  
而且是那个陌生男人带自己离开了明显对他心怀不轨的心理咨询师。  
工藤新一没有这个底气去告发这样一个人，他不希望自己会做这样的事。最后他只是默默地洗净了自己的内裤，把这唯一的证据冲进了下水道。

当然，这个时候的工藤新一还没有反应过来，有的时候惊喜会比意外来得更快。  
工藤新一用了半天的时间来让自己不去继续细想那些荒唐，他只想把那些人生中的一步错棋藏进无人可见的黑暗角落，让它永不见天日。日升时他慌张地从酒店赶回家，日落时他已经安然地徜徉在书海之中，偌大的洋房别墅只有他一个人，周围实在是太安静了，所以当门铃刺破这份寂静时才会显得那么突兀且刺耳。  
工藤新一听到门铃后有些疑惑，按道理来说今天应该没有人会来他家才对，难道是附近的孩子不小心把球抛进了自家院子里吗？不得不说，这也的确是偶尔会发生的事情。他稳步走向门口，摁亮了对讲机，屏幕上出现了一个戴着帽子的男人，对方把帽檐压的很低，以至于看不到正脸，他的身后还有一个大型的行李箱。  
“你好，这里是工藤家。”  
“嗨，你就是有希子姐姐的儿子了吧！”男人笑了笑，“我叫黑羽快斗，之前和你妈妈打过招呼了，这两天会在你家借住！”  
借住……？  
工藤新一歪着头想了想，终于想起来的确有这么一回事。  
“好，我这就给您开门。”

院子的门打了开来，他听见行李箱的轮子滚动的声音愈发靠近洋宅门口，便适时地打开了门。对方比他要高一些，所以他平视过去第一眼看到的只是对方的胸膛。这时候工藤新一的视角上移，看到了嘴角略微上扬的笑，然后是高挺的鼻梁，最后是一双含笑的眼睛……对方与他的距离极近，俯视着他，就好像把他禁锢在了这一方小小的空间里。  
工藤新一看见了黑羽快斗的全脸，瞳孔剧烈收缩，他猛地想到了今早起来和他同榻而眠的陌生男人，又想到自己独自游走在夜晚街道时看到的CM……早上他太紧张了，但是他怎么就没有想到呢？！  
这个人分明就是最近在世界范围内掀起波澜的新晋魔术师，黑羽快斗啊！

工藤新一吞了吞口水，杵在原地，他不知道自己应不应该让黑羽快斗踏进家门。黑羽快斗显然预料到了工藤新一会有这样的表现，他也不急躁，站在门口挑了挑眉头，但是也不打算让步，和工藤新一一起站在那儿，还顺便把手撑在门上，防止工藤新一头脑一热就把门给关了。  
两个人相顾无言，途中那个已经没办法思考的少年把脸别到了一边。黑羽快斗在心里暗自叹了口气，最终还是率先开口打破了僵局。

“我可以进去吗？”  
但是这句话在现在的工藤新一看来无异于有两层含义，这句台词他不知道在那些奇怪的光盘里听到过多少回，也不知道黑羽快斗这时候说这种话是不是故意的，但是他的脸颊顿时爆红到前所未有的地步，想要把门关上又绝望地看着黑羽快斗的手正抵在那儿，他咬了咬嘴唇，强装冷静，说：“你就不能住酒店吗？”  
“要是一直住在酒店里的话总有一天会被狗仔抓到的，而且换来换去也很麻烦。”黑羽快斗笑着说，“相比之下，住在一个和自己毫无关系的独居少年家里多少能够放心点，这也是有希子姐姐支的招。顺便一提，我对她提出的报答条件是这段时间由我来照顾你的饮食起居，你总不能老是麻烦隔壁侦探事务所的美丽小姐，对吧？”  
“我不需要你的照顾。”  
“好吧，那您就行行好，大人有大量，放我进去呗。”  
“而且——”工藤新一强忍着满心的羞耻，一字一句地往外蹦，“经过了昨夜，我们已经不是毫无关系了！难道你就不怕昨天你带我走的时候就已经被人拍到，现在人家已经在这附近开始偷拍了吗！”  
黑羽快斗吹了声口哨：“原来你在意的是这个。放心好了，我确认过来的路上没有被什么奇怪的人尾随。”说罢，他眯了眯眼睛，“还是说，你担心的并不是自己会不会出现在偷拍里，而是……我不会对你负责？”  
工藤新一含着怒气瞪着他，即便这双眼睛看上去并没有那么锐利，毫无杀伤力，不像是凶猛的老虎，而像是一只耀武扬威的hello kitty。黑羽快斗也不由得为此失笑了。  
“不过你昨天为什么要去那种地方？为什么要接近那个男人？”现在轮到黑羽快斗强势地发问了，他的眼睛眨了眨，睫毛扇去了眼中一直带有的笑意，变得严肃且凌冽，“一千円一杯的橙汁就可以收买你吗？知不知道不要随便喝陌生人给的东西？如果我不在的话，昨天会有多危险？”  
工藤新一没吭声。  
“我一直听说你想成为侦探，到头来就只有这般的洞察力，也许你还欠缺点火候。”  
“……那你的方法我也不敢恭维。”少年最后嘴硬道。  
“不然你想怎么摆脱药效？”黑羽快斗说，这个大众眼里的完美情人此刻竟然正在和一个比他小了整整十轮春秋的少年幼稚地拌嘴，看上去已经丢掉了所有的偶像包袱，“做人好难，好心被当驴肝肺。”  
话都说到了这份上，工藤新一也没招了，因为从一开始就是他的问题，这是无可撼动的事实。最后他无奈地后退一步，侧身，说：“你进来吧。”  
黑羽快斗又恢复了原有的笑意：“谢谢啦——”

接下来的几天比预想中的要顺利许多。工藤新一除去正常的上下学外，早上离开之前会有丰盛的早餐，走之前黑羽快斗还会给他捎上更美味的午餐便当，让他的同班同学对着他满盒子的琳琅餐品不由自主地发出感慨。晚餐的话就显得随性些了，有的时候是黑羽快斗亲自下厨，有的时候会直接带着他去外面吃，挑的基本都是他喜欢的口味。工藤新一一边嚼着柠檬派一边想着，为什么黑羽快斗能这么清楚地把握自己的喜好？他并不觉得工藤有希子是那么能侃的人，以至于把自己所有的生活和饮食习惯对一个外人全盘托出。  
原本工藤新一会利用空闲的时间窝在家里的书房去看那巨量的书本，只不过现在他又多了一个喜好，那就是破解黑羽快斗的魔术手法。原本他对魔术这种东西是嗤之以鼻、不屑一顾的，但是无奈黑羽快斗能够坐到现在这个位置上的确颇具实力，拆穿对方的手法似乎成为了锻炼观察力的必修课之一，他还找了黑羽快斗过往所有的演出录像来看，一场场地分析。被拆穿手法的黑羽快斗有的时候会像一个小孩子一样变得有些懊恼，但是不会太生气，因为这对他来说也是一件好事，他觉得自己的魔术构思方式在这短短的时间里也改善了不少，全拜这个眼神锐利的小侦探所赐。  
他们的交集不知不觉间也变得深了一些，只不过在称呼上他们好像并没有变得太亲昵，工藤新一管黑羽快斗叫做“黑羽先生”，而黑羽快斗则管工藤新一叫做“工藤君”。当然，对于那一晚的事情，他们之后并没有再提起。  
但是少年人的心思总归是会更为活络一些的，他能够本能地感觉到谁对他好，所以工藤新一知道黑羽快斗对他好，和他相处时他们所表露的情绪都是真挚的、诚实的，而且黑羽快斗也不多问工藤新一的性向，让他们之间得以保留了一个恰当的距离，可是也不尽然，魔术师察言观色的能力并不比侦探低，他似乎在努力为侦探制造一个合适的同居环境——在他们都是同性的情况下、在工藤新一仍然处于懵懂的时刻里。  
如果说爱不分性别，那么……  
工藤新一用他仅仅十五年的人生阅历简单地去思索这个问题，只要两个人愿意彼此扶持，共建家的屋檐，那么他们就应该能够成为伴侣了吧。

黑羽快斗用刀划开牛扒，叉起一块滴着肉汁的香嫩肉块，入口前感受到了工藤新一投来的略微探究的视线，他挑起嘴角笑了笑。  
“怎么，想吃？”  
男人出门的时候总是要稍微乔装打扮一番，但是来这种西餐厅，要是把自己包的太严实总归是有些奇怪的。所以黑羽快斗身上穿了个西装，随便抓了抓自己的头发，然后化了点妆（不得不说黑羽快斗的化妆技术确实很高超），就让他看上去和本来的面貌有了不小的差距。  
但是身上的魅力却只增不减。  
黑羽快斗不等工藤新一的回答，把叉子往前一送，示意工藤新一张开嘴。但是少年飞速地摇了摇头，然后又愤愤地咬住了自己手上的柠檬派。可是黑羽快斗也没有把手收走，固执地停在那儿，等工藤新一咀嚼完嘴里的甜点，肉汁都隐约沾上了他的嘴唇，最终他只好默默地张嘴，咬下了叉子上的肉块。  
“好吃？”  
“嗯……”工藤新一慢慢地咬着，露出舌尖在唇上一卷，残存的肉汁也全部被纳入口中。在嘴间迸发的是火和肉的结合后最原始的香气，还有若有若无的血腥气，把肉的味道衬托得刚刚好，“还不错。”  
“要再追加一份吗？”  
“没事，我已经快吃饱了。”  
“好。”黑羽快斗笑了笑，同他做了个约定，“那下次再带你来，到时候就点这个。”  
工藤新一看着男人脸上露出的孩子气的笑容，想起自己走在街上时看到的那一支男士香水广告，当时在那瞬间几乎勾走了他的所有心魂。  
好烦躁，他到底在想什么啊。  
工藤新一又不着痕迹地开始打量着黑羽快斗切牛扒的模样，持着刀叉的手指修长，曾经肯定用它接过许多鲜花和赞誉。

也是这样的一双手，在他深陷情沼难以自拔的时候，不断地抚慰他，让他登上快感的顶峰吗？

工藤新一微微红了脸。他对那一夜的记忆只到黑羽快斗用手刺激他的前端，对于之后的事情没有任何印象了。不过两个男人之间应该要怎么深入？工藤新一又并不是很清楚，毕竟他没看过两个男人的片，在他看来，自己这个性别有没有长女性才会有的另外一个洞口，也没办法做到真正地入侵体内。但是他又坚信他们一定翻云覆雨过了，不然自己也不会被脱到几近未着丝缕的地步，所以他觉得自己当初只有可能是夹紧了腿让黑羽快斗进出，不然还有别的可能性吗？  
不过黑羽快斗要是真的能够对他燃起了性欲，那么他们住在一块儿，自己应该多加防备才是……但是令工藤新一有些意外的是，就这几天的相处下来，黑羽快斗就像是对他毫无兴趣，单纯的把他当作一个小鬼头看待。而且据工藤新一的观察，黑羽快斗一天的生活就是由钻研新的魔术和照顾他的起居这两大块组成的，也没有和别人谈情说爱的时间，他甚至没有对哪一个同性或异性抱有恋爱的情愫。  
“黑羽先生……有个问题我一直想问您。”工藤新一说，这是他第一次主动开口再次提起当晚在酒吧的事情，“您当初为什么要去那里？是为了找一个合适的伴侣吗？”  
黑羽快斗抬了抬眼：“当然不是。”  
工藤新一突然想到外界对于黑羽快斗的性向并没有太多的猜测，好像大家都默认了他是一个异性恋，是主流的性向。但是这个以侦探作为梦想的少年终于调动了自己身上第六感，觉得不应该是这样，有什么地方不对劲。  
“那……您是……”工藤新一吞了口口水，“同性恋？异性恋？”  
黑羽快斗秒答：“自恋。”  
工藤新一：“……”

看到工藤新一吃瘪的脸，这个二十五岁的男人又嬉皮笑脸地露出洁白的牙齿，坐在那儿笑了起来，好像捉弄这个正儿八经又有点臭屁的少年是他生活当中重要的快乐来源之一，但是又巧妙地避开了工藤新一的提问，并让对方没有再继续提问的欲望。  
黑羽快斗咬下最后一块肉，然后抿了抿一旁的红酒，笑着让旁边的服务生把他的餐后甜点端上来。在等待的间隙，他托着腮，眼睛直勾勾地盯着工藤新一。  
“那你又是为什么要去那个地方？因为觉得好奇？好玩？”  
“我……”工藤新一舔了舔嘴唇，有些局促，他还是没办法大大方方地说出自己身上那“与众不同”的一点，声音都不自觉地小了半分，不过又在心里给自己悄悄打气，“因为我觉得，我可能不是一个异性恋。”  
“为什么？”  
工藤新一只好把他之前做过的事情都说了一遍，从收到女孩子给的大量情书到青梅的揶揄再到和狐朋狗友们一起看片，最后又是下了怎样的决心决定到那间酒吧里寻求帮助，“实践”一番。黑羽快斗只是安安静静地听着，没有多说一个字。等到工藤新一说完后，他还维持着托腮的姿势，只不过眼睛望向了落地窗外的霓虹夜景，细细地看着车水马龙，一切都被光晕染的不真实。

“其实这和你想要成为侦探的理由是一样的。”黑羽快斗说，“只要追寻到了你所认为的爱背后的真相不就好了吗？”  
工藤新一张了张嘴，有些愕然，因为他总觉得这句话之前似乎在哪里听过。不过比起这些，眼下他却是鬼使神差地顺着黑羽快斗的话往下说道——

“但是现在的我认为，黑羽先生就是这个‘真相’。”  
这是十五岁的少年对着二十五岁的男人所吐出的，人生中的第一个说不上告白的告白。

但是万万没想到的是，黑羽快斗竟然非常直截了当，毫不给情面地，拒绝了工藤新一的告白。  
魔术师听见了少年稚嫩的真心话，咬了一口巧克力蛋糕，笑了笑。  
“那还是算了吧。”黑羽快斗说，他用手指指了指自己，然后又指了指工藤新一，“我和你，不合适。”  
“还没试试你怎么就知道合不合适了？”工藤新一说，情急之下也忘了用敬语，“是你让我去寻找真相的！”  
“好心告诉你，魔术师都是骗子，这一点你要记好。”黑羽快斗仍然挂着笑容，但是工藤新一知道，这只是他惯用的扑克脸。但饶是他们在这段同居生活中度过了这些时光，工藤新一还是无法得知此刻的面具背后，黑羽快斗究竟在想些什么。

一想到这儿，工藤新一就有些难受，他躺在床上，举着书，然后又把书扣在脸上。他对黑羽快斗告白并不是一时冲动，他是真的觉得他们可以试试。他们门当户对，经济上构不成差距，又谈得来，三观也差不多。  
都到这个份上了，他们之间还有什么导致无法结成伴侣的致命因素吗？  
总不能是因为……工藤新一翻了个身，他把头也缩进了被子里。  
……总不能是因为，黑羽先生觉得他还只是一个孩子吧。

但是这个理由还挺有道理的，并且不可逆转，让工藤新一心烦地蹬了蹬被子。

之后他们就像是从来没有发生过这些事情一样，像往常那般各自做各自的事情，然后再一起破解魔术、看书、出去吃饭，彼此心照不宣地没有再提起那场拙劣的告白，好像他们还是最初那个关系还不错的同居人。  
黑羽快斗借住他家的原因之一是不想住酒店，原因之二就是在海外巡演太久了，家里一直没人打扫，满屋子灰尘，他自己也腾不出时间去做清洁，平常和工藤新一混在一块儿看上去是挺轻松的，但是开动脑筋想新魔术也是一件伤神费力的差事，他一下子就忘记了应该找时间回去整理这件事。  
不过两个人此刻都当作无事发生并不意味着真的没有发生过什么，故意隐藏的裂缝只会越变越大。果然，过了几天，黑羽快斗就提出了他白天要出去一趟。  
工藤新一很警觉：“您要去哪儿？”  
“嗯……”黑羽快斗有些尴尬地挠挠脸颊，“不知不觉间在工藤君的家里也住了很久了，趁现在还算有空，我回去打扫一下自己的屋子。”  
但是工藤新一很直白地说出了这句话背后的含义：“您要搬走了吗？”  
黑羽快斗笑而不语，他只是揉了揉工藤新一的头顶。少年能够感受到男人宽厚的手掌以及他所不能比拟的那一份成熟魅力，这个时候他才那么真切地感受到，他们中间，真的相差了整整十轮春秋。

十年能够带来什么样的变化？  
婴儿成为少年，少年成为成人；城市多出几条新的地铁轨道；出远门时，从乘坐颠簸的绿皮火车，变成乘坐自由的天空巨鸟。  
工藤新一克制地听着黑羽快斗一大早离去后关门的声响，而留给他们的时间并不多了。黑羽快斗说了，如果快的话他两天就能打扫完，慢的话也就三四天，他们最多只有半周的时间在这栋洋宅里温存。在工藤新一看来，他有些讨厌自己这种被对方牵着鼻子走的局势，但是又无可奈何。  
门合上的声音在这个空间里变得太清脆、太响亮，这时候的工藤新一才缓缓回过神，品味到告白失败的苦楚。自喉头涌上的酸涩快要吞没他全身，苦楚腌渍鼻头，连带着眼角酸疼鼓胀，过了这么久，他才意识到，这个时候自己应该是要哭的。  
黑羽快斗一整天都没回来，工藤新一一个人守在这个偌大的洋房，浑浑噩噩地过了一天。黑羽快斗像是料到这种情况，走之前已经拾缀好了一天的饭菜，贴了个便签条，让工藤新一热一热就能吃，但是后者并没有这个胃口。

晚上，他已经很久没有睡得那么早了。沉睡后，他做了一个意料之外的梦，他梦见他小时候，大概是五岁的年纪，正在家里安静地看书，这时候工藤有希子接待了一位远道而来的客人，那个男人的身边还跟着一个穿着学兰制服的少年。孩童还是懵懂的，他只是凭着兴趣去读着手上的侦探小说，其中就有他之后也一直都很喜欢的《四签名》。少年插不进去大人之间的谈话，就转过头来骚扰他，站在他旁边，低头去看书页上的字句。少年修长的手指抚过那些译文，在“殖民地”这个字眼旁兜圈圈，然后问他。  
“你真的看明白了吗？”  
当时的工藤新一不管怎么说年纪都太小了，能够读个大概都已经不容易，更不用提文章背后隐约渗透的意识，而工藤新一知道这一点，他也如实回答了。  
“剧情差不多明白了，但是其他的更深的东西还不知道。”  
“能看懂剧情也很不错了，天赋可嘉。看样子以后你可以继承你老爸的衣钵，做个推理小说家了。”  
年幼的工藤新一眨眨眼睛，对于这种太遥远的事情，他还没有做太多的考虑，只是本能地摇摇头，冲着少年眨眨眼。  
“可是……我觉得做一个像福尔摩斯这样的侦探，会更帅。”  
少年突然夸张地笑了起来，他拿起书，随意翻阅，然后说道：“你说得对。这些书上的‘真相’无论有多真，都是编撰的。”  
他把书还给了工藤新一，继续说道：“那就成为侦探吧，用你的眼睛去看世界的真相。”  
少年的眉眼里似乎有了一抹挣扎，有什么不能对其他人吐出的困扰在他的大脑里撕扯，他其实早已有了满心的痛苦，但是无处倾泻，只能拐着弯、悄悄地对一个五岁大的孩子说着对方听不懂的话。  
“……包括‘爱’的方式。这个世界有很多种爱，只要追寻到你认为的，爱背后的真相就好了。”

工藤新一睁大了眼，瞬间从睡梦中惊醒，此时窗外已经隐隐透进了清晨的光。  
有什么东西一点点地串了起来，正在慢慢地拼凑起一个长达十年的真相。

黑羽快斗一夜未归，但是工藤新一暂时不打算去思考这个问题。他一口气吃完前一天放在冰箱没动过的饭菜，即便已经撑到不行却仍然强硬地塞进口，像是在捕捉什么、挽救什么。入口后能够鲜明地感受到制作这样菜品的人的用心和爱意，无论是味道、还是食材切成的大小，似乎已经拿捏准了食客的喜好，怎样的咸度才算可以，怎样的大小才算适中。  
这般无微不至——在成年人游刃有余地外表下，里面裹着的明明是一颗青涩的心脏。

掐好了时间，工藤新一披好衣服，起身去了之前的那一家gay吧。今天他来的很早，才刚刚开业。他熟稔地走到吧台，坐的是上次的位置，有些意外地看见吧台内的调酒师已经不是原先的那一个了，这位调酒师看上去有些年岁，头顶秃了，两边留着斑白的发，戴着一副小框架的眼镜。  
“原来的……那位……”工藤新一试着套话，开始进行他这段时间以来第一个日常推理，“那位调酒师先生，今天休息吗？”  
“哦！你说他啊！”新换的调酒师十分健朗，像爷爷一样亲切，“他被老板辞退啦，还被抓起来了——”  
“抓起来？”  
“对，听说那小子和贩毒的有来往，搞地下药物交易那一套。虽然我们酒吧的风气很开放，但是老板是绝对不会允许这样的人的存在的。听说是被老板亲眼看见了他给客人下药的过程。”  
工藤新一顿时觉得哪里不太对劲：“老板亲眼看见了？”  
“是呀，大家都是这么说的。他把被下药的客人送走后，就让代理店长过来抓人啦。”  
调酒师见工藤新一也是一个爱聊天的人，偷偷给他做了一杯橙汁，让他不要往外说，怕被扣工资。  
“谢谢。”工藤新一喝了一口，今天的橙汁比之前的要更甘甜清冽一些，“你们这个老板，他是个什么样的人？”  
调酒师似乎是笑了笑，但是他却摇摇头：“不好说。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为除了代理店长，没有人见过他。”  
“……一个人都没有？”  
“也许老板是个难以经常露面的名流……之类的吧，没时间露面，也不好露面，所以一个人都没见过。”调酒师用苍老的声线缓缓讲述着一个经常在员工之间流传的、无法判断真假的故事，“不过，如果没点钱或者没点权，怎么能让这种酒吧开在市中心？听说老板是个同，他十五岁的时候发现了这一点，最开始也很痛苦无助，碰了很多壁，所以才想要开这样一个店面，给走这条路的人一个交流的机会。”  
调酒师似乎洞悉了许多，他说到这儿，眼神不自觉地往工藤新一的方向瞟，眯了眯眼，只不过工藤新一正在托着下巴思考些什么。  
最后少年淡淡说道：“好的，谢谢您。”

工藤新一回到家的时候，正好撞上拖着行李箱，准备一声不吭就离开的黑羽快斗。  
黑羽快斗刚好关上了灯，所以屋里一片漆黑。因此，工藤新一开了门后，只能经由大门外透进来的一点月光，打量着身高比他出挑的二十五岁男性。黑羽快斗似乎没想到工藤新一会现在回家，太过巧合，他吃惊了一瞬，然后又戴上了魔术师经常戴着的扑克脸，表面看上去波澜不惊。  
“这么巧？”  
工藤新一站在逆光处，黑羽快斗看不清他的表情，他也不知道现在的工藤新一究竟抱着一种怎样的情绪。黑羽快斗为了不冷场，只能拼命地从脑袋里搜刮不多的言辞，有些没底气地说道：“这几天打扰你啦。”  
工藤新一没动。  
黑羽快斗有些尴尬：“呃……那什么……”他皱紧了眉头，用两指捏了捏鼻梁，最后吐了口气，张开双臂，“要不，来个离别的拥抱？”  
工藤新一仍然没动，但——

——这是连黑羽快斗都没办法预料到的速度。工藤新一站在原地几秒后便飞速地反手关上了门，然后往前一扑——  
少年在一片黑暗里，无比准确地吻到了男人的唇。脚尖踮起的高度，在刹那间跨过了他们十年的岁数差；黑羽快斗在十五岁那年知道自己和一般人不同，而现在十五岁的工藤新一跟在他的后面，奔赴新一个轮回。  
二十五岁与十五岁。  
十五岁与十五岁。  
他们的心仍然年轻、滚烫。  
工藤新一怕自己滑下去，便用双臂勾住了黑羽快斗的脖颈，顺便把对方拉低了点，用极为拙劣的方法去亲吻男人的唇瓣，尝试着像片里的那样，探出去了一点点舌尖。男人像是被少年突然爆发的热情给唬住了，张开双臂僵在原地，不知道该不该回抱住眼前这个比他要矮上一整圈的人，但是微张的嘴已经被少年慢慢侵入，即便做出了很大胆的行为，但是少年的舌却和他的心一样局促、小心翼翼，生怕男人会有所不满，只好轻轻地舔着，又无比努力地咽下多余的液体，吞咽的声音被无限放大……或许，会有来不及吞下的部分，正顺着少年的嘴角滑下去，在脖颈上流淌出蜿蜒的水痕，然后被吸进衣衫里……  
勾的黑羽快斗下腹一紧。  
但是太黑了，他什么都看不见，只能拼命地眨眼，想要快些适应环境。

这个吻并不长，唇和唇很快就分离了。工藤新一做完这些后，双臂依旧勾着黑羽快斗的脖颈，然后把头埋在对方的颈窝里。  
“黑羽先生，我喜欢你。”  
黑羽快斗试探地收紧了自己的双臂，把少年抱进自己的怀里。  
“不是年少冲动，我有认真考虑过的，您会相信我的，对吧？”  
“我一直都相信……”  
“不，其实您并没有相信，我听得出来。”工藤新一似乎是笑了一下，“不要小瞧侦探的耳朵。”  
黑羽快斗也笑了一声：“明明你还不是个侦探。”  
“总有一天会是的。”工藤新一说，“但是请您相信我。”  
“你从哪里回来的？”  
“酒吧。”  
黑羽快斗短促地“啊”了一声，然后嘟囔着“爷爷真是太多话了……”，不过工藤新一并没有听清。  
“您之前……有谈过恋爱吗？”  
“算是吧。”黑羽快斗说，好像过去的那些事情都不是发生在自己身上似的，吐出的声音轻柔极了，像是在讲述一段不属于这个世界的故事，然后慢慢地抚摸着工藤新一的头顶。说完，他补充道，“但那些都不是我想要的。”  
“那就给我一次机会吧。”工藤新一歪过头，亲吻了一下黑羽快斗的脸颊，他又重复道，“黑羽先生，我喜欢你。如果您不相信，我会重复到您相信为止。”

“即便我们差了十岁？”  
“嗯。”  
“即便我们未来可能会大吵一架？”  
“嗯。”  
“即便……”黑羽快斗咬了咬嘴唇，“这是一段需要东躲西藏，又见不得光的感情？”  
“嗯。”  
他的眼睛已经适应起了这份黑暗，于是他两手握着工藤新一的双肩，将对方带离出这个拥抱。然后他看见了一双凝着星光的眼，和湿润的唇。  
为什么他一个二十五岁的人，会被一个十五岁的小孩牵着鼻子到处跑？真是让人费解。  
黑羽快斗摇摇头，然后笑了笑，上前一步再次把人揽个满怀。

“您说魔术师都是骗子，但您只骗了我一次。”  
“什么？”  
“您觉得我们不合适。”工藤新一突然咧出了一个意气风发的笑，也许未来他推理出真相时就会像现在这样英俊又自信，“但您心里一定觉得我们合适的不得了。”  
“不然……”在无人看见的地方，工藤新一已经红透了耳尖，他的手滑过黑羽快斗的胸膛，往底下探去，触及到了坚硬又火热的东西，“这里可不会变成这样。”  
黑羽快斗：“……”  
“一报还一报，这次我来帮您？”  
黑羽快斗近乎是咬牙切齿了：“……色小鬼，你知不知道自己在说什么。”  
工藤新一毫不客气地反击回去：“一千円一杯的橙汁就可以收买我一次了呢。”  
幸亏黑羽快斗已经不是那个十五岁的小毛头了，不然听到以后肯定醋味满天飞，现在的他听到这话只是挑了个眉：“谁都行？”

“……当然不是。”工藤新一凑上去，嘴唇开合时能够磨蹭到黑羽快斗的嘴唇，这一回黑羽快斗也顺势揽紧了怀里的人。  
“是只属于黑羽先生的限定服务。”

这会儿的黑羽快斗并没有这个脑子腾出精力去思考那些乱七八糟的法律条规，被一个少年人耍的团团转这么久，现在应该轮到他掌控全局了。黑羽快斗的吻和工藤新一的并不相同，他就像披着hello kitty皮的猛兽，现在终于露出来隐藏许久的獠牙。他用力吸吮着、啄着、含着，像是要挤压出少年喉腔里的最后一丝空气，惹得工藤新一只能发出“呜呜”的声音，不知道是爽还是难受。  
黑羽快斗把舌头伸进工藤新一的口腔里四处搅动，让少年不得不张开嘴迎合着这场激烈的行为，但他虽然张着嘴，却又呼吸不到太多的空气，逼得他眼角都不自觉掉下几滴生理性的泪。

“唔……呃……”  
工藤新一终于得以从这样热烈的吻中解放，他拼命地喘息着，这时候黑羽快斗低下头去咬他的耳廓，舔他的耳垂，然后用手挑开少年裤子上的皮带。工藤新一有些被吓到了，他只能死死抱住黑羽快斗的脖颈，就像是溺水之人抱住了汪洋里唯一的浮木。  
黑羽快斗托着工藤新一的臀部，又围住他的膝弯，把他整个人都抱了起来，边走边吻，工藤新一的皮鞋、袜子、长裤、皮带、西装外套、领结，从玄关散落到房间，搭起了一座暧昧的桥。黑羽快斗把人平放在床铺上，自己一只手撑着，另一只手的食指一扯，领带便松了开来。

好舒服……工藤新一眯着眼，想要看看黑羽快斗的脸，但是距离太近，他只能看见男人闭着眼时才能清晰窥见的长睫毛，他的身体燃起了不输于服药后的温度，全身都是滚烫的，被黑羽快斗抚摸过的地方更像是着了火。他想要紧抱住身上的人，于是他将双腿环绕在黑羽快斗的腰上，然后毫不意外地被男人火热的东西抵着，让他害羞了一瞬。  
不过黑羽快斗对他的这个举动有些……说不上来的感觉，男人把少年的内裤往下扯了一半，一个巴掌不轻不重地落在臀瓣上，臀肉在颤，工藤新一没忍住一个闷哼。  
“……这也是跟着片里学的？”  
工藤新一承认也不是，否认也不是，只好执拗地别过头去。  
黑羽快斗轻笑了一声：“那片里有教过你两个男人要怎么做爱吗？”  
工藤新一十分嘴硬：“……我们又不是没做过。”

这回轮到黑羽快斗有些讶异了，好看的眉皱在一起，脸色突然变差了起来。  
“谁和你做过？”  
“就……我们啊……”工藤新一不解地眨了眨眼睛，“那天晚上，虽然我意识不是很清醒了，但是我们不是……”

黑羽快斗也跟着眨眨眼，过了几秒钟，他突然笑出了声。他俯下身，用额头抵住工藤新一的额头。  
“色小鬼，这就不如您所愿了，那天我根本没动过你。”  
男人一点一点地解开少年的衣扣，露出漂亮的、年轻的、稚嫩的胸膛，然后他用手指搓揉乳尖，或用牙齿轻咬，又凑上去亲吻少年的颈窝，大大方方地在上面留下印记。  
“不过没关系……很快……很快你就能学会了……”  
黑羽快斗吮吻着工藤新一的颈窝，如果他是吸血鬼的话，一定会在第一时间就咬破这儿，然后发疯似的品尝少年甜美的血液。他的头发磨蹭着工藤新一的脸，有些痒。  
男人从胸膛一路向下，咬着工藤新一漂亮的腰窝，抬起少年的腿，在见不得人的腿根和私处留下吻痕。少年也早就已经兴奋起来，下身挺立，只差被连续刺激，纾解一番。  
“哼……唔……黑羽先生……”工藤新一忍不住想要用手握住下身，却猝不及防地被男人给擒住双手，然后用领带一绑，被束缚在了头顶，“不……差一点……摸摸我……”  
他快要被逼得哭出来了。

“别急。”  
黑羽快斗说，他亲了亲工藤新一的脸颊，同时用手指点着穴口，稍稍伸进去一个指节。

“试着用这里去享受。”  
“嗯唔！”  
未经人事的后面十分干涩，而且工藤新一怎么都没想到原来要用到的地方是这儿，他在瞬间就羞红了脸，红的能滴血，双腿止不住地蹬了蹬。  
“别、脏——！”  
黑羽快斗把整根手指都伸了进去，四处抠挖着，但还是太紧了，他不得不环视了一下房间，随便拿了一个姑且能够凑合的护手霜，挤了许多，然后再试着往里深入，顺便脱去了自己的外套，方便动作。  
“嗯……唔嗯……”后面被异物开拓的感觉太清晰、也太奇异，工藤新一简直就要抓狂了。但是过了会儿，他渐渐适应起了手指的搅动，黑羽快斗也适时地往里加入了两根手指，期间不停地吻着少年的唇，企图给他一点安全感。

“哼嗯……”  
直到工藤新一的喘息都变了调，完全是一副“舒服极了”的架势，黑羽快斗舔了舔嘴角，抬起工藤新一的腿，挑开皮带暗扣，扶住自己从刚刚开始就硬的发疼的东西，慢慢顶了进去。  
这可真是人生当中难得的体验，工藤新一心想，这也太奇怪了，怎么会有这么奇怪的事情。被拓开的触感很奇妙，说不上难受但也绝对不是舒服，倒不如说，他的下身没有因此萎掉已经算是一个惊天壮举了。  
前端会大一些，顶进去很吃力，黑羽快斗几乎是往前蹭一下就要看看工藤新一脸上有没有表露出什么不适的表情了——好在没有。  
“你可真是天赋异禀。”黑羽快斗说，舔着嘴角笑了笑，干脆一口气把半根塞了进去，惹得身下人呻吟出声，腰腹弓起，脚趾蜷着床单，浑身都在颤。男人贴在少年的耳廓，喷洒着热气，然后缓缓唤着——  
“新一。”

工藤新一瞪大了眼睛，现在这种类似于情人之间（当然，他们已经是情人了）的耳鬓厮磨让他消受不住，第一次听到黑羽快斗如此亲昵的唤他的名字让他觉得无所适从，甚至连身体都僵硬了三秒，后穴忍不住狠狠一绞，弄得黑羽快斗往他的臀上又拍了两掌，让他放松，这样一来他的下身已经火辣的不行了。  
黑羽快斗管他叫做“新一”，但是他还是管对方叫做“黑羽先生”，光是这样看来，他们好像真的是一对有着奇怪交易的表面情侣。

属于少年人的能够把控全局的自信被顶撞的支离破碎，变成连不成串的呻吟。工藤新一想要捂住嘴，但是双手已经被束缚在了头顶，他想要咬住嘴唇，又会被黑羽快斗轻轻掰开，然后顶弄的力度会稍微减缓一些，接着男人就会告诉他：“叫出来，舒服的话就叫出来。只有我会听见，新一，只有我会听见，而且只有我能听见。”  
工藤新一模模糊糊地点头，紧接着就被硬生生地拉进下一个欲望深渊。这对于第一次感受性事的少年来说未免太过激烈，这会儿他才真正意识到他们之间的差距——哪怕只是生理层面上的。  
“没想到……真的能进去……”黑羽快斗掐着他的腰腹，肆无忌惮地在上面留下斑驳的掌痕，又摁了摁工藤新一的肚子，想要隔着一层皮肉触到自己的形状，“那么薄的肚子……真的塞进去了……”

“新一……新一……”  
黑羽快斗解开了束缚少年双手的领带，然后抓着少年的双手，让它们能够环上自己的胸膛，感受溢着汗的肉体，和浪漫的心跳。工藤新一的身体对于黑羽快斗来说太过舒服，舒服到头皮发麻，他的身体里透着无法描述的青涩，但是就这样被他蛮横地开发了。  
——在愿意玷污圣子的队列里，一定有他的位置。  
“黑羽……先生……”工藤新一哭喊着，隔着衬衫布料，手指在男人的后背上挠出数道痕迹，“快……太快……”  
黑羽快斗坏心眼地顶撞了工藤新一最敏感的点，少年仰着头，却发不出一丝声音，连呼吸都要停滞。他的第一次仅仅靠着后面就去了，全身上下没有一处不在发抖，灭顶的快感似乎要把他吞没。黑羽快斗把他抱进怀里，亲着他的发顶，身下缓缓抽动，等着他慢慢缓过来。然而他并不会选择给少年太多平复的时间，仅仅过了不到一分钟，黑羽快斗就又恢复到了原来抽插的速度，把工藤新一的脑子搅成一团乱麻，分不清梦境和现实。  
工藤新一连喘息都高了好几个调，他真的是舒服极了，但是大人的快感对于一个国中生来说又有点难以接受，很快他就有了想要去第二次的感觉，只不过黑羽快斗先一步抵住了想要发泄的顶端。  
“求……黑……啊哈……”工藤新一的双腿开始不安分地乱动，扭着腰想要逃离这层禁锢，“让我……唔嗯……啊……啊哈……”  
“忍一忍。”黑羽快斗亲亲工藤新一的嘴唇，“我们一起。”

最终，他们互相拥抱着攀登上了顶峰，工藤新一在最后认为自己应是被对方填得满满当当的了。他的四肢松懈下来，由着重力垂在床铺上，大口地喘着气。黑羽快斗凑上去讨了个亲亲，他们的唇舌又立刻变得难舍难分了起来。  
工藤新一一点都不想动，四肢和躯干都象是被灌了铅，他从来没想到做爱是一件那么耗费力气的事情，于是推了推黑羽快斗的胸膛，想让男人从自己身上下来。  
但是黑羽快斗没动，他只是打开了床头灯，借着温暖微黄的灯光看了眼此刻魅惑到极致的年轻伴侣，吞了口口水。接着，他才起身去捡之前丢在床下的外套，摸了摸口袋。  
工藤新一疑惑地看着黑羽快斗的动作，不过他已经没有力气去思考太多。在黑羽快斗退出后，灌进他身体的液体便一汩一汩地流出来，打湿了床单，而且他的双腿一时之间还没办法合拢。

之后——  
黑羽快斗从口袋里摸出了一个钱包，他打开来，看都没看，就随便抽出来几张现钞，递到工藤新一手上。  
“……什么？”  
工藤新一几乎头大地看着他手上的万元现钞。

“你说的，一次一千円。”  
工藤新一瞪大了眼睛，黑羽快斗的下身不知道在什么时候又有了复苏的趋势，让他在心里大呼不妙。  
但是不给工藤新一任何逃脱的机会，黑羽快斗迅速地翻身上床，他咧着嘴，露出洁白的牙齿，开心地笑了笑。

“那我想再多买几次。”

工藤新一：“……”


End file.
